


Wanna Hear Your Voice

by niveuos



Series: draco and harry: acting class [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Blow Jobs, Can u believe they giggle their way thru sexual acts, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Harry and draco sext, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Switching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Overuse of the pet name baby, Phone Sex, Power Play, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, What more could you ask for honestly, call one another and give each other blowjobs, this doesnt really make sense unless you read part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveuos/pseuds/niveuos
Summary: Just days after the almost-blowjob at the acting school, Draco is very much ready for more. It's a good thing Harry is only a phone call away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I posted anything because I'm actually on holiday, I've been overseas for about six or so weeks now rip me.
> 
> Anyway this is the sequel to Tightrope, which was a pretty pg theatre au where Draco and Harry are in the same acting class and fall for one another. It ended with them making out and Draco on his knees but they get interrupted by a phone call from narcissa, so this is the aftermath, just a bunch of dirty smut tbh. Read the first part for a bunch of cute fluff, but the little summary above should be enough if you're just feeling for sex lmao 
> 
> Many apologies if this is bad, I only have my phone to write on and this has been written in tiny paragraph intervals over many days since I'm not home. I'm so proud of myself now that it's done lol
> 
> One more thing! (just remembered this after the first proofread) This is a slight d/s experiment, I wanted to have no set dom or sub; they are very versatile and interchangeable, not in just the sense that every time they have sex it's someone else, but in the way that they can change the power in the middle of foreplay or sex or anything. I was really happy with how it turned out ok

After Draco had seen Harry last, he honestly thought he'd be able to hold off until the following week to see him at class. It went fine for the first couple days, but then Draco was overcome with a wave of unusual sexual frustration and jerked himself off three times in one day. It wasn't until late that night, when he was about to start the fourth time, that he remembered the source of his sudden bout of sexual desperation. _Harry_. Why hadn't he contacted him before now? He had almost sucked him off the last time they saw one another, after all. But would it be weird to text him at a time like this, when they hadn't labelled what their relationship meant? As far as Harry was concerned the pair of them could still be nothing more than best friends having a laugh, but Draco felt otherwise. Their encounter earlier in the week felt like it meant too much to be nothing.

With that, Draco sucked it up and sent a text to Harry. It was just gone eleven, so there was a possibility he was still up.

**Remember that time you sent me that message that talked about not repeating it if it went badly and shit?**

Draco smiled smugly to himself. It would do nicely. If Harry replied in the morning, he could play it off. He wasn't about to start with something as crude as **I'm horny**  or as lame as **u up?**

Harry, to Draco's slight surprise, was quick to reply.

_Yeah, why?_

**How comfortable are you with dirty talk?**  This time, Draco had to cringe at his own wording. Hardly seconds had passed since he'd received Harry's text and he'd responded in an instant with _that._

_What makes you think an innocent little boy like me would have any idea about the filthy sorts of things you can think up?_

And, _fuck_ , if Draco wasn't hard already. He bit his lip as he replied. **Shit. Maybe I'm out of my depth.**

 _Are you, though? I bet you wouldn't expect it from me_.

 **No, I wouldn't, if I was being honest**.

_I've had quite a few weeks of crushing on you to imagine all sorts of things._

Before Draco could formulate a reply, Harry was sending another one. _Whats up, anyway? What brought this on?_

**Not sure. Was fine for two days without you and then all of a sudden today I've been hit with something and I've already jerked off three times thinking about all the things I wanna do to you. Was gonna hold out till I saw you next so I didn't come off as desperate, but I guess here I am, desperate.**

Harry was quiet for a minute or so this time, leaving Draco to wallow in his own shallow breathing and arousal, but _fuck_  if Draco wasn't going to start touching himself until Harry said so.

Finally, Harry got back to him. _Are we moving too fast? What is this_?

Draco groaned because he was really in no state to talk about anything important, but he knew Harry deserved it. **I want whatever you want. I'd like to be your boyfriend. I want to be with you, only you. I guess we're a bit young, but guys jerk off as young as nine, you know? And as for moving too fast, we've sorta been flirting for months. You don't have to do anything. God knows I've touched myself three times already today, I can do it on my own a fourth one. But I just thought**  and he sent the text, cutting himself off to start a new trail of thought as he continued in another one,  **Just thought that maybe this could be good for the both of us, you know? I can't stop thinking about you.**

There. He said it all. He waited anxiously for Harry's reply, nibbling on his lip and tapping his thigh.

Thankfully, Harry was rather quick. _Okay,_  he said simply, and Draco was about ready to hit him before he went on,  _I've never done this sort of thing before but I think you're probably the greatest guy I've ever met, and fuck, do I wanna get you off._

Draco adjusted his hips and didn't say anything, biting even more harshly on his lip. Harry continued, _Are you hard right now?_

 **Fuck, yes** , Draco replied immediately, all shame forgotten. **Have been since you called yourself an innocent little boy. I want to ravish you.**

_So that's what you're into? You wanna take my innocence away?_ Draco was beginning to think Harry had to have practised this, somehow. The thought made him think in red, because he didn't want to imagine anyone else with Harry, not anybody. He wanted Harry all to himself, and now he had him.

**Yeah. Wanna take you apart. Wanna give it to you so good your thighs are shaking on the mattress and you're just begging for it.**  

_Fuck. Are you touching yourself?_

**You haven't told me to.**

_You're waiting for permission?_

**Yeah**.

_Fuck, that's hot. Fuck._

Harry didn't say anything else and Draco was beginning to get extremely restless, so he said, **Can I, then?** Harry still didn't respond, so he added, **Please?**

A minute later, Harry was back. _Sorry, was just checking to make sure everyone was asleep. Can I call you? Wanna hear your voice._

Draco choked a bit, biting down on his hand. He really didn't want to get up, but his house was pretty big and his parents slept on another floor so there was a very, very slim chance they could hear him, even if they _were_  awake. Besides, he'd jerked off loudly late at night before and they'd never said anything. He assumed he was safe. **Yeah, yes, call me.**

When his phone lit up, Draco started, for some reason not entirely prepared for it even though he'd just asked. It was only a seconds hesitation, then he was hastily putting in headphones and laying the phone on his chest to rise and fall in time with his breathing.

"Hey," he answered, already feeling out of breath.

"Hey," Harry responded, and he sounded low and dark and sexy and Draco shivered, in love with the sound of control.

"So I... I mean..." Draco was lost for words, unknowing in how to step back into where they'd been before because all of a sudden it was quite a bit more daunting now that he could hear Harry's voice.

"Can you touch yourself for me?" Harry said abruptly and Draco honest to God _whined_ , having not expected Harry to outright go for it but he was glad. Draco was so turned on almost anything Harry said would get him off.

"Yeah, fuck, that's good," Draco sighed as he finally, _finally_ put his hand on his cock, pulling it with slow strokes just to tease himself because he thought that Harry would, if he were there. Just imagining Harry in the room made his cock twitch in his grip and he needed to hear Harry in pleasure more than anything. "Are you touching your cock yet?"

Harry made a choked off sound. "No, not yet."

Draco licked his lips, pleased. "Good. Now stroke yourself for me, nice and slow, and let me hear you." Harry whimpered and Draco could practically hear the change in Harry's breathing when he placed a hand on himself. The sound he made encouraged Draco to pick up the pace, just a little bit.

"Mmmmm, so good," Harry gasped and his voice just echoed in Draco's ears because of the headphones and it resonated within him, perfectly. "So hot, fuck, baby."

Draco keened at the pet name, feeling his hips rising against the mattress to buck into his closed fist. "Tell me what you'd do to me. Please, babe."

Harry's voice shook as he responded. "I'd... Fuck, I'd crawl up the bed, spread your legs so I can climb right up between them." Draco's own breath hitched as he changed his technique with his strokes, just to ignite another new way to cause himself pleasure. "You'd be naked already because I'd ask you to be. My hands... Can you copy my actions, my love? My hands, creeping up your pretty thighs, barely grazing the skin?"

"Yeah," Draco gasped, immediately complying as instructed, however only using one hand because he really wanted to keep the other on his dick.

"Good boy," Harry purred, stroking himself softly, the same way he would touch Draco's thighs. "I'd kiss them, too, right on the inside, closest to where you want me most, and I'd bite bruises all over your pale skin until you're begging me to touch your cock."

"Your tongue," Draco managed, eyes closed, imagining Harry behind his eyelids. "I want your tongue so bad."

"I want yours too, baby, especially after last time."

Draco remembered quite vividly what he was referring to. "I'd suck you so good, I promise. Get you all wet."

"Yeah? You'd want me wet for you?"

"Oh, fuck, yes," Draco confirmed, hardly thinking that he was supposed to have a filter from his brain to his mouth, just wanting to express how he felt. "Yeah, slippery and wet, so it'd be a lot easier when you just -" Draco hesitated, but only for a second, "slide into me, and I'd be so loose and- and pliant, for you, or!" Draco kept going, pushing his courage, rooted on by Harry's frequent moans and swear words, especially when he said something particularly surprising. "I'd keep sucking you until you're about to come, then my tongue goes down, right down..." He imagined it in his head, and was forced to hold the base of his cock so he couldn't come.

"Fuck," Harry whimpered, arching into his own touch, tweaking a nipple in a way that sort of hurt but kept him grounded as the same hand reached down to fondle his balls.

"I'd lick your pretty hole until you're begging for my cock."

"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed, pumping faster. "More, Draco, please, fuck." Harry didn't know what he was asking for. He just wanted him to keep talking.

"I'd give it to you, _shit_ , I'd give it to you. You'd be so tight around me and I would pound into you again and again, so hard the headboard slams the wall so everyone knows what we're doing. Or you'd ride me -" Harry couldn't help the way he called out at that, because Draco just kept going and he needed to interrupt, needed to get his own word in, play his part in this game, the one where who held true power was a mystery. Neither of them had full control and Harry loved the way they fought over it beneath the surface, like something that could be unleashed.

"I'd bounce so hard on your dick you'd see stars," he said, and that was enough to reduce Draco to whimpers and he knew they were both too damn close. He hadn't noticed the way his fingers were gently circling his rim, even though he'd never touched himself there before. They were both fifteen, for fuck's sake, after all. Neither of them truly knew what they were talking about. But whatever it was, they knew they both wanted it, and it would be a miracle if they managed not to go at it before the end of the week.

"And just before I come," Harry whispered, so close to finishing he could hardly speak, but he needed to choke out the words; they had to finish this. "I'd pull myself off you, but before you can complain I'll push my cock past your rim and come inside you, then just as you're on the brink of orgasm I'll slide right back onto you so you can pump me full of your come, so we're both just _dripping_ with it- "

"Fuck, Harry!" Draco moaned, thrusting into his fist with reckless abandon, forgetting everything besides Harry's name and the primal urge to let go. "Let me come, please let me come!"

The fact that he asked for permission sent Harry over the edge, releasing very suddenly into his hand and spoiling his bedsheets. "Fuck, Draco, I'm coming, shit, oh, come, come, fuck, come for me, come all _over_  yourself, make yourself so god damn _filthy_ \- "

"Oh, Harry," and it was hardly a whisper as Draco released with a broken gasp, followed by a long drawn out moan of ecstasy. Draco was pretty sure he blacked out for a second, because soon he was drifting in and out of reality, the only thing holding him down being the sound of Harry's worried voice checking on him through the headphones.

"Draco? Are you still with me, are you okay?" Draco had to smile at his concern. It was hard to believe that just moments prior, that innocent, sweet little voice was whispering throatily and dirtily into his ears.

"Brilliant," Draco giggled, adjusting himself. "So good, Harry. You're so fucking good."

"How the fuck did we manage to come up with that shit?" Harry joked, breathing heavily, obviously also still suffering the effects of being in post orgasm.

Draco laughed with him, but soon trailed off to pout, feeling empty. "I wish you were here with me. Then I could finish what I started at class and suck you off."

"Eager for my cock, Malfoy?" For some reason, the way Draco's last name curled off Harry's tongue was heavenly.

"Mm-hmm. I'm just so terribly hungry for it."

"Oh, fuck, Draco, I've just come, you can't say shit like that," Harry whined, attempting to distract himself by wiping himself off with tissues, ignoring the sheets as he was just too tired to change them.

"Next time, then. And we can cuddle afterwards," Draco suggested and Harry knew what he meant. He wanted to spend time with Draco, alone, free to do whatever they wanted to one another. The thought excited Harry endlessly.

"I'll hold you to that. Then after my load is shot down your throat I can ask where you've been practising your dirty talk."

"I could ask the same thing of you!" Draco accused, using his own tissues to clean up. He really didn't fancy waking up sticky.

"Yeah, but I'm immune. I asked first." Harry could imagine Draco's annoyed pout.

"Fuck you! I'm going to bed," Draco announced, and Harry knew that truthfully he was right. They needed rest. Harry was twice as tired after his orgasm than he was beforehand.

"Go to sleep then, babe. We'll talk tomorrow about hanging out."

Harry could hear the smile in Draco's voice as he responded. "Sure thing, love. Don't fuck me too hard in your dreams."

"You're so full of it. You want me to fuck you so good you can't walk."

Draco laughed airily and everything was beautiful in the world. "Baby, once I've fucked you to California and back you won't even remember what it's like to have this ass."

Harry scoffed, but it was fond. "You _wish_."

 

 

****

 

  
The pair met up that Saturday after eagerly organised plans and no doubts as to what they'd get up to, even if not right away, only two days away from their weekly acting class. Draco wanted Harry over at his house because it was much bigger and they'd have more space to themselves, away from adults. He was pretty certain his parents would _not_ be pleased in reference to his intentions with Harry.

"Oh, wow," Harry breathed out, eyeing the elegance of the building. He turned around briefly to wave to his godfather dropping him off, but he was soon back to assessing the sheer brilliance of the architecture. "You live here?"

He'd seen the outside already, due to the amount of times Sirius had dropped Draco off, but he'd never looked at the interior before. The decor was dark, in shades of black and grey, and the ceilings were tall with pillars and grand window displays. However, the Malfoys had attempted to modernise the lower half of their home, the flooring a dark polished wood and the furniture was all either new or rejuvenated.

Draco blushed, embarrassed by the extravagance of his home. It was far too much for three people, three stories high and bleeding arrogant superiority. He wished they would at the least replace the chandeliers with something less... In your face, he could say.

"Sorry," Draco grimaced, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "It's far too large for my family alone, but Mother is insistent on making an impact."

Harry laughed, allowing his eyes to land on Draco, face forming crinkles around the edges of the irises. Draco felt his stomach flip in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant. "No, no, it's fine. I keep asking Sirius for us to move into a place like this, but he and Remus have a tad more self control. They say it's unnecessary when there's only three. I guess they have a point."

"The walks to the fridge are excruciating," Draco joked, smiling along with him. Simply being in Harry's presence was enough to make him feel like there was no wrong in the world. He knew that Harry could afford to live in a similar fashion to he, as they shared much the same level of wealth, but his family was far more modest. They lived on generations upon generations of old money, just the same as the Malfoys, but existed simply. They were happy that way. Remus was a high school teacher and Sirius made motorbikes, working even though they didn't have to because they loved it.

Draco envied them, sometimes. He tired of feeling like he always had to act proper and right, even when there was nobody to see. It was exhausting.

"I'll bet they are," Harry chuckled in response to his previous statement, licking his lips. Draco felt hungry for him.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs," Draco gestured, already leading the way to the third floor. "I've already brought snacks up."

The walk up the steps was longer than usual, causing him to mindlessly consider installing an elevator or something else equally as effortless. He knew it was lazy, but the feel of Harry's eyes on his ass made his rationality flicker. This journey tested his patience.

When they arrived at Draco's room, his queen bed was calling his name, but instead of pushing Harry onto it, he took a moment to collect himself. He could demonstrate patience. He could wait, bide his time, cause Harry to become so restless he couldn't sit still. The image of a desperate, needy, whiny Harry was enough to convince him to act otherwise, gesturing for Harry to get comfortable on his bed as he searched for the remote.

"Movie?" he asked, turning towards Harry. The brown haired boy raised an eyebrow in question, like he was reminding Draco of what they both wanted to do, but when Draco didn't change his intention Harry nodded, shifting under the sheets so that his entire body was covered.

Draco put on the first DVD he touched, which happened to be _The Great Gatsby_ , which would do just splendidly. He made himself comfortable next to the boy on his mattress and pulled him close to cuddle as the film began.

Harry started off surprisingly well, aimlessly running his fingertips up and down Draco's side, but after fifteen minutes of neither of them paying attention the wriggling started. Harry shifted every few seconds, conveniently bringing his body closer to Draco's, in particular his bottom half. Draco let him for a while, finding amusement in his movements, before chuckling lowly to himself.

"Comfortable?" Draco teased, playing with Harry's hair.

Harry let out a muffled groan. "Please, Draco."

Draco started, unexpecting his tone to be so needy. He reached down to feel where their bodies just weren't touching, and was surprised to discover that Harry was more aroused than Draco could even think to process.

"Harry, shit, you're so hard, what's up?" he spluttered, forcing the boy to look up into his eyes. He was blushing, which was beyond adorable, but there was a need deep within Draco knew only he could satisfy.

"Been thinking about all the different ways you could suck my cock for the past fifteen minutes," he admitted, shuffling again. Draco choked on his intake of breath, knowing now that whatever plan he had of making Harry wait was not going to follow through. _Damn Harry and his deceiving, filthy mouth._

Draco licked his lips. "Oh, yeah? How do you want me?"

Harry's eyes widened. "What? Seriously?" The excitement was so uncontained that Draco just wanted to cuddle him to death, but instead leaned in to peck him on the lips with a smile.

"Yeah, baby. I've wanted to do this all week. Tell me," he commanded softly, kissing his temple. Now that Draco had kissed Harry once he couldn't stop. His taste was addictive, his body a work of art. Draco couldn't wait to explore every last inch of him.

With a gulp, Harry turned onto his back and looked up expectantly at Draco, pulling lightly at his shirt to guide him between his thighs. "Just like this," he whispered, pushing Draco's head down until he was laying perfectly between Harry's legs at the end of the bed, so willing and ready. Harry felt his cock twitch in his pants at the sight of Draco's trust.

"Just like this," Draco breathed in confirmation, directly over the brunet's clothed cock. He remembered the almost-blowjob at the theatre, mimicking his movements to pull the fabric away at Harry's hip and lick at the bone there, biting down to create another mark.

Harry moaned above him, obviously recollecting the feeling from days before. The mark was fading there, but Draco had brought it back. The thought pleased him to no end.

Draco moved to push up Harry's shirt then, allowing his hand to glide across the toned flesh, licking his lips. "You're so fucking fit, Potter," he growled, biting down just below his bellybutton playfully as Harry whined. Draco giggled at his reaction before moving down to mouth at the head of Harry's cock through the fabric, insistent on feeling the shape of it on his tongue before he saw it completely.

"Oh, Draco, please," Harry choked, bucking his hips in an effort to bring Draco closer to him, but all that caused was a tut of disappointment and a light slap to his thigh.

"Patience, Harry. I'm yet to be done with you yet."

"I would fucking hope so," Harry murmured in defiance, but Draco heard him without a doubt.

One slap across Harry's chest by Draco's hand was enough to bring him back to complete focus, letting out a short gasp of pain and surprise. "You will not talk back to me if you want me to suck you off, Potter."

Harry's body shivered with arousal at the way his last name rolled off his lover's tongue, back arching. "I'm sorry, Draco. Yes, _Draco_ , I promise I'll be good. I'll be so good for you," he gushed, running his fingers through the blond hair, marvelling at the softness under his touch. This was the kind of hair he could tug to control Draco's mouth, or could stroke in quiet moments on the couch. He was just so damn perfect it made Harry's head spin.

"Good boy," Draco praised, undoing Harry's flies and pulling down his underwear to release him from the confines. "Such a pretty cock you have, baby."

It was true. Harry was flushed and oh so ready, the head red and bulging, the veins bursting where they lay. It wasn't overly large by any means. Neither of them would be, not at their age, but that was just fine by Draco. He was average enough at best now and they would both grow, so big they could choke one another if they wanted and wasnt that just a pretty picture inside Draco's head. He smiled as he licked tentatively up Harry's throbbing cock, familiarising himself with the feeling. Harry bucked up initially, moaning low in his throat at the new sensations, but Draco was quick to hold down his hips to give himself more leverage.

"That's it, baby," Harry gasped, eyes rolling back into his head as Draco tongued the slit. "Take me down. Suck me like you fucking mean it."

Draco was never one to turn down a challenge, so he halted his teasing in favour of taking the head of Harry's shaft between his lips, holding it there to establish a taste. Slightly bitter, earthy, mostly just the same as any other part of him, but somehow, it was different.

After some hesitation he swallowed Harry down with a low moan, allowing his tongue to go to town. Harry groaned above him, grabbing a fistful of his hair, not to control, but simply to hold. "Fuck, so good, baby. Take it. I know you can."

Draco pulled off to growl, "You fucking _own_ this mouth, Potter," then returned to his previous activity, licking at the veins and paying special attention to the head, as it was the most sensitive, making it the most fun to tease with his tongue.

As his confidence grew, so did his technique. He could push Harry's cock very far down his throat and hold it there, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking harshly. Harry moaned and cursed every time, even as Draco pulled off to splutter and breathe.

They both knew Harry wouldn't last. Teenagers as young as them never even stood a chance, so as Draco sucked harshly on Harry's cock and felt him thrusting into his mouth, he knew Harry was close. "You gonna come for me, love?" he asked sweetly, licking all around Harry's prick slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, and in a way, he did.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, and he groaned as his eyes closed and hips stuttered. Draco realised this was the only warning he would get and he was quick to envelop Harry fully again so they wouldn't make a mess.

When Harry came, the room was quiet. Harry choked a bit and stuttered on his breath but he didn't scream or cry, simply held Draco's head and kept his eyes squeezed shut. Draco struggled to swallow because the taste was weird and it flooded straight into his throat but he managed, licking everything up so there was no spillage.

Afterwards there was nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing for several seconds. Eventually, Harry giggled. "Get up here," he said, reaching with grabby hands. Draco giggled right back and climbed up his body to kiss him open-mouthed and greedy, but they laughed their way through it even though it was messy and had too much tongue.

"I can taste myself on you," Harry whispered into Draco's mouth, which caused Draco to remember how hard he was in his pants. His body ached for relief.

"How does it taste?" Draco asked, even though he knew. Harry simply laughed again and shook his head.

"Your turn," he said instead, causing Draco to cock his head, wondering what Harry's plans entailed for the pair of them. "C'mon up here, baby. Take your pants off and place your knees on either side of my head."

Draco blinked. "You want me to sit on your face?" he asked, in shock. Just the idea of it made him shiver.

Harry nodded quite eagerly. "Yeah. I do. Now get up here."

In his entire life, Draco never thought he had taken his pants off so quickly. Harry laughed at him and he joined in at his struggle, until soon he was scrambling up Harry's chest in nothing but his shirt and placing his thighs next to Harry's ears, resting his ass on Harry's collarbones. All of a sudden, Harry's lips were inches away from his cock. They both sucked in a breath.

"Okay," Harry breathed out, placing his hands on the top of Draco's ass. "I want you to brace yourself on the headboard and slowly lower yourself into my mouth and follow my signals. Can you do that for me?"

Somehow, even when Draco was on top, Harry still managed to find a way to hold the control. Draco knew it could be taken back at any time, because for some reason they worked so very well like that, but for now he was content to listen and follow instruction. "Fuck, yeah, I can do that."

Draco slowly lowered himself past Harry's lips, whining at the contact. It was just too good. Harry opened himself so willingly, tapping Draco lightly on the back to tell him he could go further. They both kept their eyes open which increaded the intimacy of the moment, as they both placed trust in one another without question: Draco trusting Harry to tell him if they needed to stop, and Harry trusting Draco not to push him too far. It made both of their hearts swell up, too fond for words.

"I'm gonna come quickly like this," Draco warned, holding himself still inside Harry's mouth.

Harry pulled off for a very brief second. "You better start fucking my mouth, then," he said offhandedly, and Draco knew, no matter what he said, that Harry really wasn't ready for that. He'd never sucked a cock, he wasn't about ready to have one forced down his throat no matter how much he wanted it. So Draco went slowly, shallowly pushing himself in and out of Harry's mouth, and Harry understood, doing his best to play his own part, sucking enthusiastically and loud.

Draco was right. He lasted a mere thirty seconds before coming with a cry, but Harry didn't seem to mind as he swallowed it down and licked Draco clean. In fact they were both quite relieved because sex was exhausting, even if they didn't go the full way.

Making sure to take extra care, Draco slipped off Harry and crawled down the bed to cuddle. "You're so good. That was so good."

"I still don't understand how I manage to talk like this. I don't even watch porn," Harry panted, face flushed and lips puffy and red. There were tear tracks on his face. Draco thought he was beautiful, as always.

"You don't watch porn?" Draco asked, surprised. Even _he_  watched porn, although it wasn't a common occurrence. Besides, recently he'd had more than enough material to help him when jerking off.

Harry shrugged. "Not really. Although I've read quite a lot, come to think of it."

"You _read_ porn?" Draco thought Harry was full of surprises.

There was a bright blush on Harry's cheeks. "Only sometimes! I was curious and it just roped me in."

Draco laughed, happy with everything in his life in that very moment. "You are so adorable."

Harry slapped him lightly on the thigh, causing him to yelp. "Am not! I'm _intimidating._ "

"Am I the only one getting the feeling of deja vu?" Draco snickered, shying away from any more of Harry's violence.

"Shut up! Oh my god, you're the worst, we're breaking up." Harry made a move to get out of bed but Draco tackled him, holding him in place.

"But we only just got together!" Draco whined with a pout, but there were smiles on both sides threatening to break onto their faces.

"Good thing you're used to being single, then!" Harry tried to break free but Draco had the upperhand, pinning him down and kissing him feverishly, because it was hard to resist when he was splayed out so beautifully on the mattress under his straddling thighs.

Just like always, Harry's insides turned to mush when they kissed, and he kissed back with the same level of eagerness. He deemed them both equally pathetic, but that was okay, because Draco was here with him, wanting to kiss his lips until he couldn't breathe, and he didn't think he would be going anywhere anytime soon. "I hate you," Harry mumbled against Draco's lips, the statement having less effect as he pulled the blond closer.

"No, you don't," Draco replied with a smirk, and they both knew, without question, that he was right, and they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing one more part of them back at class, have a particular scene in mind that's a bit dirty and it'll be smutty so there'll be a part three except not for a while, I'm on summer vacation and by the time I get home I'm almost right back to school so rip 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, feedback is much appreciated, I know it's a bit messy because writing on a phone is hard especially when I'm on the move hoping nobody is looking over my shoulder. I have a few drarry smutty ideas clocked up after my trip in central America so we'll see how that goes
> 
> Sorry for long authors notes and if I missed any tags, I feel like I haven't been posting on here in ages and have lost the swing of it lmao 
> 
> If u think fifteen year old boys can't talk like this uve never been on tinder
> 
> (edit after putting in all the italics ; please fucking appreciate me the transfer of italics and bold took forever I had to copy paste from the fucking notes on my phone it was so hard praise me)


End file.
